


Oh my darling

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot, arthur morgan is a little shit, check the notes, john loves him, primeverse, so does john why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: - 🔥 This fic takes place in my primeverse AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941959- I've never written these guys before, so there might be some ooc-ness. Apologies in advance!
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Oh my darling

**Author's Note:**

> \- 🔥 This fic takes place in my primeverse AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941959
> 
> \- I've never written these guys before, so there might be some ooc-ness. Apologies in advance!

It's hot. Too goddamned hot, as far as John's concerned. It's too hot to travel, too hot to walk, too hot to sleep, even. And definitely way too hot to be as pregnant as he is.

They're at an inn; the baby could come any day now, and John made it abundantly clear that he did _not_ want to give birth in some tent in the middle of nowhere, nor was he going to spend another night sleeping in said tent. The inn is a bit more comfortable, at least. And the bed is soft. Not that that stops the kid from dancing a jig on his insides.

He shifts uncomfortably for the thousandth time. The bedframe squeaks. A pause, then he feels Arthur roll over, and can sense his gaze on him. He opens his eyes. It's early morning; the moon has gone down, leaving the room a flat, featureless black. Arthur is just a large, dark lump next to him.

"What." John grunts.

"Y'alright?" Arthur's voice is soft, or at least not as gravelly as usual. The baby wiggles at the sound.

"'m fine. The brat's awake, that's all." John rests a hand on his belly. Hears Arthur sigh, feels him sit up, and a moment later they're bathed in dim orange light from the oil lamp by the bed. Arthur lies back down, facing John. The baby wiggles again, stretching as much as it can; Arthur whistles lowly.

"No kidding. It's a wonder you get any sleep at all."

"I don't, usually." a solid kick to the pelvis punches a little grunt of discomfort out of him. He shuts his eyes. Suddenly there's another hand on him; his eyes fly open again. Arthur's broad hand is splayed over the curve of his belly, on the spot the baby had just been kicking. It kicks again, and Arthur's expression softens almost imperceptibly.

"Hey, hey. Where's the fire, you little jumping bean? Settle down." his voice is a low rumble. "Yer papa's tired, let him rest a bit."

John cracks a smile in spite of himself. Big tough outlaw, indeed. He sighs and shuts his eyes. Arthur seems to have captured the baby's attention, maybe he can finally doze off...

...no such luck. Arthur's murmuring keeps John just on the edge of sleep. He huffs and debates putting a pillow over his head.

"Wouldja stop your muttering, you sound like a goddamn fool," he growls.

"Sorry, sorry," there's a smirk in Arthur's voice. His fingertips draw little patterns on John's belly, and John doesn't have the heart to snap at him for that. He just sighs and tries to pick up where he left off. If he's lucky, maybe he can get an hour or two of sleep before sunrise...

_"Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine..."_

And now he's singing. Since when can he sing?

_"Light she was and like a fairy, and her shoes were number nine, herring boxes without topses, sandals were for Clementine..."_

Jesus Arthur, what's gotten into you? It's sweet, John grants him that much, but god he just wants to _sleep._

"Arthur, for fuck's sake."

"Thought you were asleep."

"Not with all the noise you're making."

"Sorry --"

"Just shut your damn mouth."

"Right. Beg yer pardon, mister Marston." Arthur teases, still smirking. John sighs hard through his nose, turns enough to throw an arm over his eyes. And he manages to doze, just a little, until --

_"Hmm hm hmm hm, hmm hm hmm hmmm..."_

_"Arthur fucking Morgan--!"_ John swings blindly in Arthur's direction and smacks him upside the head. Hears him laugh. "I swear to god, if you wake me up one more time --"

"What, you said keep my mouth shut, my mouth was shut!"

John hits him with a pillow. Arthur rolls away, still laughing to himself, and leans over to turn the lamp off. Then he lies back down while John tries to get comfortable.

"'m sorry, John." he doesn't sound very sorry. And John's not really mad, if he's honest. He huffs.

"Shut up already."

So he does. Finally. And as the room settles back to quiet and John finally, _finally_ dozes off, it occurs to him that the baby is quiet too.

💥💥💥

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
